Touch Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One-shot for Jeremy . crawford27. Walking the streets with her best friend was easily the highlight of her life.


**A/N - One-shot for Jeremy . Crawford 27**

**...**

Putting an extra sway into her hips, Emily shoved her cold hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, making sure to ground the heel of her boot into the cement so she wouldn't slip through the snow. "Hey P," she grinned, spitting out her gum before standing next to her friend at the corner lamppost. "Waiting for somebody?"

"No one new," the busty blond laughed. "What's up, babe?"

Emily leaned her back against the snow covered lamppost, her dark hair falling before her shoulders. "I got an offer for thirty grand."

Penelope's blue eyes widened at the sight of her friend's Cheshire cat grin spreading out across her ivory features. "For one night? I can't make that much in five days."

"Well there's a catch," she nodded, rubbing the toe of her boot up against her other leg, just like she would do to a paying customer. "He asked me to come and ask the busty angle if she wanted to join." Sharing a smile with her friend of a few years, Emily let out a laugh. "He'd rather watch than play along."

"Damn," the blond grinned along with the older woman. "I'm definitely in."

Grabbing her friend's hand, Emily pulled her warm body close to hers and led her over to the expensive car that her newest buyer was sitting in while he waited for them. "And trust me when I say this," Emily laughed lowly. "He's better looking than anyone I've had in the last couple of months."

Penelope frowned. "Even that ballplayer last Friday?"

"Tens times as hot."

"You're fucking kidding," the younger woman whispered.

Smiling even wider to her friend, Emily stopped them at the beside the passenger side of the Mercedes. "Penelope, meet Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is my friend Penny."

The handsome man settled back into the driver's seat of his car, his hand running along the smoothness of his steering wheel. "Hi," he nodded, sharing a smile with the midnight eyed woman standing out on the sidewalk. "You two getting in?"

"Why don't we meet you there?" Emily grinned, leaning into the car window and letting her breasts hang out of her shirt. "The hotel is just two blocks away and if we get there a little after you, you'll have time to get yourself ready," she winked. Rule one of working the streets: never get in the car with a potential buyer.

"Sounds good."

Penelope watched as the older man tickled the underside of her friend's chin much like one would do to a pet that had done something good, standing back and trying to keep from laughing as he drove off. "What was that?"

"He's a little eccentric," the brunette woman chuckled, linking her arm with the younger prostitute's. "But he's offering a lot and he's sexy. What more could you ask for?"

The blond stopped them after turning a corner, spinning on her heel to size up the outfit the older woman was wearing. "Maybe tug it down a little."

Emily glanced down to her top and pulled at the cut to show off her breasts even more, keeping in mind not to show off the tops of her bra cups. "Good?"

"Show your bra, hon."

The chocolate eyed woman batted her lashes at her friend, an evil grin spreading over her features. "You just want to get me naked," she purred, pressing Penelope up against the brick wall of the building they had stopped next to, her leg hooking over the blue eyed woman's. "You want me all to yourself."

Penelope shared a smile with the other prostitute, reaching up and cupping her perky breasts and taking satisfaction in Emily tipping her head back and letting out a moan. "Why wouldn't I want your sexy ass to be mine?"

Emily laughed, leaning forward and letting her dark hair create a curtain around them, her hands curling around the younger woman's neck. "You want to touch me that bad? Do it."

"You want me to do it?"

The ivory skinned woman laughed against Penelope's plump lips, her hot breath breezing against her skin as she ground her barely covered hips into the blonde's. "Touch me, baby."

Penelope kept her eyes connected with the brunette's, biting down hard into her bottom lip before she took two fingers and pushed Emily's panties out of the way, fitting them snuggly within her wet pussy. Hearing the gasp escape the pretty woman before her, Penelope laughed and ran her tongue along the bite mark she had left.

"Fuck," Emily bit out, her hips bucking up against the prostitute's thrusting fingers.

"Now why would you want to go and make money off of that nasty old man when I'm right here?"

Emily's eyes widened as she was spun around, her back hitting the wall as Penelope leveled her body against hers. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" The blue eyed woman felt her own vagina begin to quiver from the sounds leaving her friend, Emily's panting echoing through her ears as she tried to bring her close to the edge. "How about I make you understand?"

Screaming out at the feeling of Penelope's fingers scraping at her g-spot, the older woman clawed at her shoulders with her head falling back against the brick. "Fuck!"

"You cumming, baby?"

"Yes," she rasped, her body rocking along with the younger woman's as the burning coil in her stomach began to tighten. "I need to cum," Emily cried, her right hand curling around the back of the blonde's neck as she crushed their breasts together. "Please Penny."

Penelope smiled to the whimpering woman and got her hand moving faster, bringing her friend into a kiss to quiet her cries.

The brunette woman kissed the blue eyed blond back as fiercely as she could, her groaning as she came muffled, her hand reaching back and fingernails clawing hard against the brick wall she was pushed up against.

Pulling back, Penelope laughed at the lust filled eyes of the other prostitute. "You think you're ready to go and pleasure Mr. Hotchner now?" she whispered. "Picturing my pretty eyes as you look into his and letting me plow into you from behind?"

Emily bit back her smile, feeling a touch embarrassed as the younger woman fixed her skirt for her. "Lead the way."


End file.
